


Madly In Love

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Final Fight (Video Game), Street Fighter
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: “Aw, don’t be like that! Want me to make you feel better?”There was that damn smile again.
Relationships: Poison (Street Fighter)/Cody Travers
Kudos: 7





	Madly In Love

“Ken, you idiot, I don’t have time for this!”

Poison weathered the barrage of blows that were flying her way; the ever-present promotor always seemed to find herself a challenger at the most of inopportune times. _Still, if it’s a whipping he’s wanting_ , she thought to herself as his predictable blend of short jabs and roundhouse kicks had left him in perfect position for her to sweep his legs out from under him and plant her heel into his forehead. Not enough to kill him, of course, though she often thought about how much effort that would take, given the Martial Artist’s disposition to costly gambles with his own body in street fights, often leaving him at the mercy of whoever was his opponent that day.

Ken wheezed, the air returning to his lungs in short spurts. “Okay, okay, you win. What are you in a hurry for anyway? Hot date?” Poison glared and cradled her weapon. “The whip? Seriously? Fine, here’s some money for your trouble, I’m _soooorry_ your flowers ended up in the lake. Again.”

_He would never learn, would he?_

* * *

“I’m here! I figured you were busy, so I let myself in, if that’s alright. I’ve got flowers, drinks, and a pizza on the way, courtesy of one Ken Masters. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

Mayor Travers managed a weak smile.

“You’re so cute when you pout like that, Cody.” Poison had always found a way with words that made her victim never quite sure of how playful her barbs were, and Cody was no exception to her prowess in this regard.

“It’s…. been a day,” he said dejectedly, reaching into the nearby medicine cabinet for the latest bottle of painkillers needed after yet another encounter with the underbelly of Metro City: He wasn’t quite as young as he used to be, and even after becoming the Mayor (following Haggar’s retirement and ringing endorsement), the general “take no shit from anyone, especially not the Mayor” attitude had remained.

The only thing that had served to lessen the temperature of the city was the sudden dissolution of the Mad Gear gang, a nearly overnight decision by none other than their leader, Poison herself.

She had gotten older too, and the appeal of terrorizing the local haunts for fun and profit had lost its appeal over time. Her object of affection having become Mayor also meant that, if she truly wanted out, there was no better time to make the jump to a more organized form of crime in the public sector.

Poison pursed her lips, her tongue darting around the inner edges of her mouth as she looked at his now-shirtless upper body, as he began applying adhesive bandages to what she would easily recognize as knife grazes. “I can imagine.”

“They’ve got no style, no technique!” She laughed haughtily. “When I used to hit you with a whip, it was classy.”

“Sure it was” he said with a chuckle, popping two pills into his mouth and chasing them down with the bottle of water he had procured from the fridge. _Might have to give that Yoga thing a try after all_ , He thought to himself as he sat down in the recliner in the living room, a dull pain now pulsing in-between his shoulder blades. 

“Aw, don’t be like that! Want me to make you feel better?”

_There was that damn smile again._

* * *

She took the bottle from his hand, setting it down on the nearby table, and pinned him against the back of the recliner. They both knew that her pin could be broken with ease, but neither of them wanted that. He pressed against his would-be tormentor, nuzzling her against his chest. The warmth of her figure against his made him feel like all his troubles would simply melt away in her arms. Running his fingers through her hair, he began to tease her nipples, still concealed by the cotton tank top she had arrived in, with his tongue. Poison gasped, but not wanting to be outdone by her once-rival, snarled and sank her teeth into his shoulder. He had begun to move his hand between her legs, fingers inching towards her waistband, when suddenly, Poison smacked his hand away abruptly, laughing that same abominable laugh she had always had.

“Oh, I don’t think so! Go take a shower, Mr. Mayor. I’ll be waiting for you.”

 _What a woman_ , he thought to himself as he took control of his senses and headed for the washroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
